ᕙ༼ຈل ຈ༽ᕗ DIRRELL SAVE THE WORLD ᕙ༼ຈل ຈ༽ᕗ
by scrubprincess
Summary: America is falling a part in chaos and destruction. Mexicans swarm the border and muslims explode. There comes a man who will save the world and destroy the mexicans muslims and chinese hords and make america great again. The untold story of dirrell. poltical action thriller
1. Chapter 1 this rise of the frontrunner

author note: I'm require by the laws of this site to put in this disclaimer even though im basically lieing, no people in this story are real. I changed their names. dirrell himself is actual in gate so its really okay with him :)

One upon a time there was chaos and destruction, the muslim hords attack Europe and blow up twimtowers with jet fuel, mexicans attack and rape the women of the united states BUT THERE IS A HERO WHO EMERGS FROM HIS GOLDEN TOWER IN NEW YORK AND HIS NAME IS DIRRELL. He was going to bring glory to this once white country by kicking out the mexicans, mexicans are not white because spain instead of rightfuly eradicating all of the native aztec sacrifice monkeys we did they fucked them. Low iq and crime is the result of mixing white with shitskin. Asians are ok though ^_^

"When mexico sends people they send bad people. They are sending drug people and rapists. I will make anime real."

Immediately everyone in the world got butthurt because he was right if you go by crime and drug statistics and libtards can't do logic: However there are still enough good people left to make him the GOP front runner and this will change the world.

On the other side of the poltical spectum in the democrat party (AKA the cuckold party) there was hitlery clit-on. She is evil and thought she would become president and ruin America with islamic feministic -communism. SHE DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHIGN THAT SHE SAYS. IF YOU VOTE FOR HER YOU ARE A FUCKING IDOIT. SHE JUST WANTS POWER. Theres also hernia sandal who will actually flip on islamic feministic –communism (I was just joking about hitlery doing that but hernia will actualy do that.) If you vote for this kike you wear a fedora. There's also Jam Wab who is pretty cool.

The people on the republican side are these, There's yeb butts who will institute mexican cuckold-communism. There's tom cruise who will institute canadian maple-capitalism. There's randlet poole who is just a fucking manlet who probably asks if hes being detained when hes pulled over, he just also rides on his fathers coattails. There's Krispy kreme, would just get stuck in a bath tub like that other potus. Theres carloo firecrotch who is some warcrazy old bat who crashed her only company into ground. There's bimbam carslam who is some insane sleepy-ass nigga who is blazed ALWAYS. There's mark rubrub who is some establishment faggot. That's all I think, all that matters really.

* * *

Weeks later and dirrell was the front runner of the republicans race replacing yeb butts. Yeb got really butthurt because of this: his dad geodude butts lost against bob clit-on who is hitlery's "husband" (who cucked hitlery for this high test chick). He want to avenge his family and has been training for this day for his entire life. His brother (geodude butts, also name the same) was also potus so he would be the only person who didnt into potus.

"With turtles in my pocket, guaca in my bowle, downsyndrome in my chromosomes I WILL DEFEAT YOU DIRRELL."

Yeb walk up to dirrell and yelled "APOLOGIZE TO MY WIFe."and dirrell looked down and whisper "no".


	2. Chapter 2 the cuckservative attacks

Yeb shot out a lazer beem from his hand and aim at dirrell but dirrell doged it to save himself.

"APOLOGIZE"

"TO"

"MY"

"WIFE !"

Yeb was unleashing his power. Through the campain funding he got from his guac bowel sales he was able to unlesh this power in the form of Tenga Toppa Ad Campain. He was unleshing hundreds of ads but dirrell was not effected, he just shrug them off. After all of these attackd he just stood there and said this.

"It is of my opinion that you have the low energy."

Dirrell pointed his pinky fingre at yeb and shot out a beam that was unmeasured compare to yeb's attack. Yeb was destroy for now.

Yeb lay in a puddle of his own piss and guac and sobbed.

"HOW CAN THIS BE, MY CAMPAIN FUNDING IS EQUAL TO NONE!?"

"I was only using 1% of my power." dirrell says.

Dirrell later went on to go onto jammy kammel live and saturday night live to increase his power, BUT THERE WAST A RIVAL IN THE FORM OF THE GOOD SLEEP NEUROSURGEON BIMBAM CARSLAM.


	3. Chapter 3 the good sleep neurosurgeon

Carslam walk up to dirrell and says to dirrell, "Tax codes should be like the bible, adam and eva and not adam and steva, god bless."\

Carslams melanin was radiating from his mind. Carslam opereted on his own mind to give him enhanced melanin receptor charges in his synapses because he was neurosurgeon. While most niggas can only use theyre melanin abiluities to a certain point carslams melanin was fully unleshed. He could connect to the ancient ancestors he had who were kings in Egypt.

Carslam was gather energy from the evangelions around America. He was christen so he could do this, combined with the power of the egyptan kings he could use both powers. He stole some of dirrell support from the evangelions and released it in the form of a Holy Spirit Bomb.

Dirrell was wary of this but he wait it out for a chance to strike. Bimbam carslam summon a giant pyramid fill with grain and launched it at dirrell but he defected it at carslam. This backfire because pyramids do not store grain (what was that nigga thinking holy shit). Carslam was on the ropes and dirrell took out the KNIFE OF TRUTH. Carslam erected a belt buckle shield to plot this, BUT THEN DIRRELL TURNED THE BLET BUCKLE SIDEWAYS AND CARSLAM WAS DEFEATED.


	4. Chapter 4 the battle of the cubans

Carslams polls began into freefall and dirrell rose like batmam in batman rises. He was powered up by the blod sacrifice in paris and sand bernado by the peoples hatred towards muslims and he was unstoppable BUT THEN tom cruise began gaining traction.

Cruise was friend with dirrell because they both know what to do with spics crossing the border and they don't attack each other for now but cruise has a rival in mark rubrub!

"I shall rise and you shall fallen." rubrub says to cruise "I have won this debate and the energy it give me will make me win every thing!"

Rubrub attempt to fire an attck at cruise but cruise deflectored it. Cruise like carslam was also a christen and had energy giver to him by the evangelions. Cruise launched a Holy Spirit Bomb at rubrub and obliteratored him.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Cruise then began rising in polls to aim for dirrell!


	5. Chapter 5 strike against hitlery

Dirrell was at the top of the polls so he decide to activate plans against hitlery. Hitlery's husband literally rapes people so he decides to use this.

"Hitlery your husband is literally a rapist and you are a cuckquean. You are of the low energy and are incontinent."

Dirrell produced a doctor's note saying he was of excelent health and high energy. This granted him special abilities to use against hitlery. Hitlery pooped herself and had to get bob clit-on to change her diper.

Dirrell launched a beam attack at hitlery, this energgy was gathered from the women of the united states. Hitlery tried to tap into that power but could not because of the fact her husband rapes women. Hitlery also tried to tap into the power of minorties but dirrell was able to instead. His power drawn from them was the highest of any gop candidate ever and then he launch an attack at hitlery with this power but hitlery ran away because she could not take him on.

"Now it is time to shoot down tihs cruise missel." dirrell says


	6. Chapter 6 dyke vs kike

Hitlery tried to escape and she did but she was ingjurt. She ran to get away from dirrell but WAITING FOR HER WAS HERNIA SANDAL.

Hernia aim with his arm like a kamahamaha in dragon boll and a fedora appear in front of hit and the head hole where you put your head in it aimed towards hitlery and started glowing.

"GIGA REDDIT BEEMU" hernia yelled to the heavans.

A beam of like comprised of neck hair and mountain dew shot out at hitlery and hitlery was agape.

"That's a nice try but watch this hernia!" and hitlery tried summoning a feminism beam BUT DIRRELL'S ATTACK MADE HER UNABLE TO. Hernia toke advantage of this and attack hitlery with a hammer and sickle. Hitlery was losing support form the cuckold/sjw crowd.

"To pave the way for a true communistic society, we must take the one-percent out back, aim a gun to their heads, and pull the trigger. Then, we will redistribute their wealth." – hernia sandal (he really said this in real life, this is an actual quote)

Hernia sandal was leading in iowa and new hamster now and gaining traction nationaly.


	7. Chapter 7 the fall of canada

Dirrell walked into the room and there was tom cruise there and bimbam carslam and yeb butts. Tom cruise was ready for a fight but carslam was asleep and yeb was fading out of the visible plane of existence.

"We were once friend but now its all over."

"I have the high ground in iowa dirrell, its over."

"Not YET" dirrell says. Dirrell point his finger at cruise but instead of a attack coming out dirrell said one simple word.

"You are CANADIAN" and then cruises polls began to free fall because dirrell juts activate cruise's powerword. Maple surup began to ooze out of cruise's eyes.

Cruise was desparte for something to use against dirrell so he did the same to dirrell.

"You are of NEW YORK! New york is liberal!"

But dirrell was not effected by this.

"H-h-hey let m-m-me speak let m-me speak" yeb said but then he finally disappeared out of existance.

Ignoring that dirrell continued: "When the twimtowers fell on 9/11 I beared witness to countless acts of bravery and patriotism. NYC represents the best of America and you are candaian."

Cruise was now finished and btfo forever. He got a law suite saying he could not become into president because he was Canadian.


	8. Chapter 8 the summoning of the milf

Tom cruise was buttdestoryed beyond all believe. Dirrel ahd just ruined all his chances. But TOM CRUISE WAS NOT DONE YET. He got up and attempt to still fight!

"It's not over dirrell!"

"It is over and now it will be superover." dirrell said.

Dirrell waved his hands said presto and then began to summon powerful allys. First he summoned the daughter of jim wayme. This was a low level summon but it was enough to gather power. Dirrell launched this energy at cruise and cruise flew back wards into the wall.

"DIRRELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"It's not over yet cruise. I will have become secured of iowa and your attempts to turn the usa into canada will never work!"

Next dirrell summon a nother rivel. He summon the governer of iowa. The governer of iowa point finger at cruise and placed a curse on him.

"Anyone but him" the governer said

The peoples of iowa then rallied aganest cruise. Cruise's support was being into free fall.

"Dirrell I give up, you win" cruise says "please stop this."

"I am not over yet!" and dirrell says this as a portal open up behind him. It glew with a force beyond all that which glew.

"No you cant be serious" cruise said "using that summon has destroyed campains in the past before! It's too high energy!"

"I can handle it because I AM THE HIGH ENERGY."

Dirrell summon out the guarenteed person to win him iowa: the high energy milf sally pallen! Sally pallen launch attack after attck at cruise and cruise could not taken any of them. Dirrell gather all the support from the evangelions and truconservativs using sally and he launch forward into the polls leaving cruise to lay there defeat in his pool of butt tears.


End file.
